


Isn't It So Much Better When You're Honest With Each Other?

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [54]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Things don't always get worse.
Relationships: Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver & Colin Wallis | Armsmaster | Defiant
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 34
Kudos: 79





	Isn't It So Much Better When You're Honest With Each Other?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Colin thinks that maybe, just maybe, things are going better with Taylor.

She’s stopped avoiding him, at least. And they've started to _talk_ to each others again.

It wasn’t a lot, at first. Just questions, when Danny wasn’t there. About Armsmaster.

Not about Endbringers or villains, no asking for grand tales of battle. Nothing about greater heroes, about Hero, Dragon, the Triumvirate. Just… Whys.

Why be a hero. Why the name Armsmaster. Why Brockton Bay.

Why not tell her.

Why not tell _them_.

Colin answers, or, at least, tries to. No matter how much of it he’s had to do for his work, be it interviews or in-house politics, he never managed to enjoy talking. Especially about feelings.

It’s hard, but he tries, and he’s honest in his answers.

It’s hard, but Taylor starts talking about other things, too. Little things, like her day, or the weather, or his cooking.

It’s hard, but it’s worth it.

(Danny didn’t hide his joy at them getting along again. Colin hid his guilt at having made him worry.)

(At keeping the truth from him.)

Things are getting better, but Colin’s heart is in his throat when he takes the box of tesserae out of the closet and asks Taylor if she wants to try and make Danny’s birthday mosaic with him again.

(There aren’t enough words in the English language to express his relief when she says ‘yes’.)

He’s trying to think of a pattern when she calls his name.

When he looks at her, there is a perfect circle of butterflies like a halo around her head, others perched in her open hands like an offering.

“I’m Golding,” she says.


End file.
